ndzfandomcom-20200214-history
Brago/Sherry
Species: Mamodo (human appearance) First Appearance: Episode 1 Age: 14 Hair: Black Eyes: Red Birthplace: Mamodo World, 1989 Power: Gravity Book Burned: Zatch Bio: Brago is a mamodo that looks for mamodo to beat day and night and is an arch-rival to zatch bell. He has the ability to manipulate gravity. Early Life: Brago meets sherry for the first time when she was in danger by zofis/koko. He protected her by simply just putting his arms in guard. As soon as they left, brago makes sherry his partner so he can become a strict king but kind. Present Life: Brago begins his fight with zatch when he instantly took down gofure. They had a fierce battle and brago defeated him, though he didn't burn his book because he wants a draw so zatch can practice becoming strong. Future Life: Brago will help zatch and his friends fight off the ancient mamodo and help him fight with clear note. Then, zatch will fight brago because their the only two mamodo teams in the human wolrd. Later, zatch will burn his book and become king in first place while brago goes back to his world, being in 2nd place. Species: Human First Appearance: Episode 1 Age: 18 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Birthplace: France, 1985 Family: Unnamed Mother Bio: Sherry is brago's human partner and wants to take revenge on zofis for stealing her friend koko. She's also an arch-rival to zatch and kiyo. Early Life: sherry lived in a mansion with his mother and her butler albert. Her mother expected sherry to be a perfect child, but she was always disappointed and disgusted of her. Sherry grew up unhappy and tried to commit suicide by jumping off from a bridge into a raging river. She was rescued by koko and told her that its important to be alive and find happiness in the future. They soon became best friends and grew up together. One time, koko was always bullied because she was poor and then she met zofis and manipulated her heart to bring the bad memories she experienced in her life. She burned down the town she grew up in and tried to destroy sherry but brago defended her. And so, sherry becomes brago's partner so she can save koko from zofis. Present Life: Sherry and brago fights zatch and kiyo in their house and had a draw as she didn't want to burn his book just yet. Future Life: Sherry will zatch and the gang fight off the ancient mamodo and help zatch fight clear note. Before brago returns to his wolrd, sherry says goodbye that she'll miss him and brago responds to her saying "see ya sherry, you're now strong on you're own and you were able to rescue your friend, and thanks for being my partner, you weren't useless after all. List of Spells *Reis- shoots a small ball of gravity (attack) *Gravirei- makes a gravitational field that smashes the enemy to the ground (immobilize) *Gigano Reis- a powered-up version of reis (attack) *Ion Gravirei- creates a big gravitational field that can smash a large are and can even circle it around him (attack/immobilize) *Dioga Gravidon- looks like a gigantic reis with multicolor beams swirling around it. It can obliterate everything in its path (attack) *Barber Gravidon- a massive gravirei that can slice through stone (attack) *Bidom Gravirei- smashes an enemy from above (immobilize) *Rior Reis- shoots two green energy beams from both hands (attack) *Oruga Reis- shoots a spiraling beam of purple energy (attack) *Diborudo Jii Gurabidon- creates a giant sphere of gravity (attack) *Nyuuborutsu Shin Gurabirei- creates a double-layered gravitational sphere. the outer layer prevents the enemy from escapin and the inner layer draws all matter within the outer sphere inside (attack) *Zangu Mareisu- releases a beam that slices through objects (attack) *Borutsu Gurabirei- creates a small sphere with a massive gravitational pull that drags everything in a large radius (immobilize) *Amu Gurabinaguru- his arms are enhanced with gravitational force (assist) *Berudo Gurabirei- waves his hand making a beam that can deflect attacks (defense) *Digou Gurabiruk- his body is enhanced with a gravity-charged aura and can fire it (assist) *Kueaborutsu Gurabirei- multiple black walls emerge and slows down an attack (defense) *Gravidon- a gravitational ball can pull the enemy close and explodes hurting the enemy (attack) *